What ever will be
by xemzangelx
Summary: Gabriella and Troy run away because they have a secret. their friends don;t hear from them until the day the arrive back... sounds better than this summary lol x x


**AN - Hey this is my story whatever will be it is based on the song whatever will be by vanessa hudgens. well kind of! the trailor will be on youtube sometime soon just type in whatever will be high school musical trailor!**

* * *

Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings  
At times I dread my now and envy where I've been  
But that's when quiet wisdom takes control  
At least I've got a story no one's told

Chorus  
I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope  
To imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow  
'Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind  
But now I try to under-analyse

Chorus

Is the rope I walk wearing thin?  
Is the life I love caving in?  
Is the weight on your mind  
A heavy black bird caged inside?

Say  
Whatever will be will be  
Take  
The good, the bad  
Just breathe

'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

Whatever will be will be  
I learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
Thing like that are never in your hands  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

* * *

Gabriella Montez sat on her bed waiting for her boyfriend to pick her up

Gabriella Montez sat on her bed waiting for her boyfriend to pick her up. She was dressed in a grey cami and some Jean Hotpoint style shorts. On her feet she had some grey, flat boots. She had her hair in a loose high ponytail and had natural make up on. In her bed was a gym bag filled with the rest of her clothes, shoes and all of her make up. That's right Gabriella and her Boyfriend was running away. Running away from everything they have ever known. Running away from their friends and family without a word. Running away because of one secret they had kept for the past 2 months. A secret that would change their lives forever!

Troy Bolton was at home alone. His parents had gone to work. His Dad worked at East High School, his school. His mum was a nurse at Albuquerque Hospital. Troy was nervous and scared. He was running away with his Girlfriend of 2 years. Gabriella Montez. He was wearing oatmeal and navy blue striped T-shirt, some black jeans, and some black and white vans. He picked up his bag full of everything he needed and grabbed his east high hoodie to slip on. He picked up his car keys and phone and drove to meet Gabriella.

Gabriella heard Troy's car beep so she took her phone, bag and a black zip up hoodie. When she stepped outside her house, Troy could see tears in her eyes. Looking back one last time Gabriella ran to the car and got in.

"Did you leave a note on your bed?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded as tears fell down her face. Troy put his hand over Gabriella's

"Everything will be fine Babe" Troy said reassuringly. He looked at Gabriella's house one last time then drove off into the distance, heading for New York.

* * *

Chad, Taylor, Ryan and Sharpay were all waiting for their friends at Gabriella's locker.

"Where are they?" Chad asked, the two were never this late for school, they had missed homeroom and it was now the beginning of 1st period.

"Come on we don't want to be late ourselves for 1st period," Taylor said. The 4 went their separate ways hoping that Troy and Gabriella were safe.

It was now Lunch and Troy and Gabriella were still not in school. Chad was worried now, Troy never missed a day when hey had basketball no matter what.

"Well I guess I had better go to basketball practice!" Chad said. Everyone could tell he was worried. They all were, Gabriella had never missed a day off school. She had 100 attendance.

Chad got to basketball hoping that Coach Bolton would know where his son and Gabriella were.

"Hey coach where is Troy today?" Chad asked coach Bolton.

"What do you mean Chad, he is at school" Chad shook his head.

"No he isn't and neither is Gabriella" Coach Bolton looked confused.

"But he went and picked her up" Chad shook his head again

"Well they aren't here" with that Chad an off to get changed.

Coach Bolton went to his office and rang home. Mrs Bolton should be home for her lunch break.

"Hello?" Lucy Bolton answered the phone

"Luce is Troy there?"

"No he as school"

"Can you check his room please?" Mrs Bolton agreed and took the phone up to Troy's room to look. She opened the door to see the closet open with no clothes inside and there was a note on the bed.

"He…he's…g…g…. Gone" Lucy Bolton stuttered. "Wait there is a note"

_Dear everyone_

_Gabriella and me have gone away_

_Don't worry we are safe_

_Don't try to get in touch but we will be back in about a year or so_

_We are sorry but we need to do this for reasons you would probably hate us for if you knew_

_We love you all so so much and we hope we haven't disappointed you_

_Lots of love_

_Troy and Gabriella_

X

X

X

* * *

Back with Troy and Gabriella

They had arrived in New York finally after a long drive. They had rented out a flat with all of their savings. Troy had also got a job as a waiter in the local restaurant and Gabriella had got a job as a waitress in that restaurant until she had to leave. You see Gabriella was 2 months pregnant that's why they had to run away because they were only 17 years old. Their parents would hate them.

"Home sweet home I guess" Troy said as he walked into the two bedroom flat. It was pretty basic it had two bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen and living area.

"It's perfect" Gabriella whispered as she kissed Troy with a lot of passion.

* * *

Back in Albuquerque school had finished and everyone was at the Bolton's house.

"Are you sure you don't know anything" Miss Montez asked the 4 teenagers.

"No nothing they haven't said anything to us" Sharpay said. She was scared for her two friends. What would happen?

"Why would they runaway?" Lucy Bolton asked. Tears were falling down her face rapidly.

"I don't know… I don't know" Jack Bolton sighed. Everyone was silent from then on hoping that the phone would ring.

It never did!

* * *

**here you go guys. i am sorry that it was short but it will get longer i promise it will get longer**

**hope you enjoyed it **

**love**

**xemzangelx**

**x x x x**


End file.
